A Voice from the Past
by TrunksLady
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma get a helping hand on their way to find love.
1. Dreams Begin and The Future

A Voice From the Past  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not make any money from it. So please do not sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Vegeta is 19  
  
Bulma is 17  
Chapter 1  
  
Vegeta was in his bed chambers. He had just finished showering and was going to lay down. His dream started out as it usually did for the past seven or eight months but this time it was different somehow.  
  
~~~~~~Vegeta's Dream~~~~~~  
  
There was he in the same field of flowers. He had no idea where he was. But where ever he was it calming. He had never felt so safe. The wind blew lightly around him. The beautiful blue flowers look like they were waving to him as they moved in the breeze.  
  
"Your true love is looking for you. Though she doesn't know it is you she is looking for yet. She will have hair and eyes the color of these flowers around you" as a beautiful woman appeared in front of him.  
  
She had long black hair. She was dressed in a long flowing white dress that flowed around her femimnie but muscular body.  
  
"Who are you." asked Vegeta as he stared at the woman in amazement.  
  
"Have you already forgotten what your mother looks like my son." as a gently smile came to her lips.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with amusement as Vegeta's jaw dropped in surprise. But she was caught off guard when he ran to her and flung him self to her waist. He fells to his knees and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and cried into her dress.  
  
"Oh mother, it has been so long. 17 years seem like an eternity since you died. " cried Vegeta as his whole body shook with his sobs.  
  
"I know my son. I have watched over you from the heavens. You are a strong warrior. With the help of your future mate you will become the legendary." softly replied his mother as she lowered herself to the ground and pulled her adult son into her lap. "She will help you to lead the saiyan empire to the greatness. She has powers as I did my son. She just does not know it."  
  
She held him in his arms listening to his cries. She knew he had never cried for her before but in private. And she also knew that when his father found him crying he would beat him to near death. Her eyes flashed red as she thought of the tortures her mate, her king had inflicted upon their son.  
  
"Listen to me my son. When your father tells you that emotions are for the weak do not believe him. They will only make you stronger." as she looked up at her son as he got up from her lap and stood.  
  
"I will mother. I will remember everything you have told me this night. Will I ever see you again." as he reach his hand out for to grab as he lifted her to a standing position.  
  
"I will always be with you. Even if you may not see me. I will be here." as she grabbed in an embrace.  
  
"Will you be able to come to like this again." with hope in his voice.  
  
Yes my son I will. But it will not be every night" As they hugged each other tightly. When they finally released each other she took a few steps back from him and began to vanish.  
  
"You do not have to look for her you will eventually find each other. And always remember I will always love you my son. I am very proud of you." as her voice faded into nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat up in the bed sweat pouring off his muscular form. The bed sheets wrapped around his waist and left leg.  
  
"I love you too mother." he whispered to the air.  
  
A smirk crept to his face. As he thought of his mother. He laid back down to finish his sleep. A small smile played on his lips as his thoughts drifted to his mother as he went back to sleep.  
Sorry so short. If you will leave your e-mail address when you review I will e-mail when the next chapter comes out. 


	2. Beatings and Dreams

A Voice From the Past  
  
By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not make any money from it. So please do not sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Vegeta is 19  
  
Bulma is 17  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~  
  
A beautiful blue haired saiyan female was getting a beating. Her mother had died a few years back and since then her father always seemed to be angry.  
  
"Bulma, if you would have just cooperated with me in the first place we would not have to be discussing this in this manner." as he slapped her and sent her flying to a wall.  
  
"But father I d not wish to be his whore." she whispered as she tried to pull herself up to her feet.  
  
She just slumped back to the ground. She propped her upper body up against the wall for some support.  
  
"Girl you will not back talk me." as he grabbed hold of her collar and lifted her off the ground.  
  
He dropped her to the ground. He straddled her waist and began mecrilessly punching and slapping her in the face and chest. A hand snaked around and grabbed her silky soft blue tail and squeezed it. She screamed in pain. His tail unraveled from his was it and was slapping violently at her legs. You could almost swear it was a whip for the red welps began forming. And some even bleed. He never ceased his attack till she lost consciousness.  
  
"You will be Lord Frieza's. He will be here in six months to retrieve you." was the statement she heard as blackness took over her body.  
  
She gladly welcomed it. It would take her away from the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was standing in the middle of a small island completely made of sand. Surrounded by water for as far as the eye could see. Suddenly a beautiful saiyan female appeared before her. She wore a beautiful long white glittery dress and her black hair hung down her back in large loose curls. Before Bulma could ask who she was the mysterious woman spoke.  
  
"You do not know me child. I am here to give you a message. You will not always live in misery for much longer." as gnelty placed hand on Bulma's face. "Someone named Celytspo wishes to see you."  
  
Suddenly beside this woman was Bumla's dead mother. She had a flowing a white dress much like the first lady's but not a shimmery. Her hair was straight and flowed past her waist close to her knees.  
  
"Mother" as she jumped into her mother's arms.  
  
"My sweet baby girl. I am so sorry for what you have been through since I left you." as she embraced her only child. then looked at the other female. "What she will tell you is all true. Do not ask any questions just have faith. And be strong. Never give up."  
  
"I won't mother." as she wept in her mother's arms.  
  
"Listen in a few months you will fall in love. Do not fear it. Embrace it. You have nothing to fear from love." as she placed a hand on Celytspo shoulders's "You will fall in love with some one that will have a hard time showing his feeling but no matter what never forget you will mean everything to him."  
  
They let go of their embrace. And stepped back a bit from each other. Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Bulma dear. I have to go. I will try to come back to see you again. If things get to bad go to your uncle Bardock's house. He will protect you from his brother. I love you." as she faded away and was suddenly no more.  
  
"I will also be back to see you. You mother and I watch you from above." as the woman she never caught the name of disappeared also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma groggily woke. The dream still fresh in her mind. Who was the woman that was with her mother. She painfully got up from the floor and made her way to the window. She slowly lifted off the ground and made her way to her uncle's house. If she could make it to his house she would be ok. He had a regeneration tank. And she would be healed in no time.  
  
She could finally see their house. But she was not able to fly any longer. So she landed as softly as she could in a pile of red and orange leaves that had fallen from the trees. And she began her slow and couple mile trek to their residence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarott and a few of his friends had just returned home from the palace. His short bald friend was named Krillin and the someone about two feet taller than Krillin with black flaming hair was Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Come guys my mom make a casserole to die for. and we always have left overs. So there will be plenty enough for all of us." he grinned sheepishly as he stomach growled at the sound of food.  
  
"Let's hurry Kakarott. I wish to get back to trai....." but stopped when he caught a sniff of the food.  
  
Kakarott led them into and they all sat at the table. Bardock and his mate Oneisha walked in and instantly bowed in front of the Prince.  
  
"What brings you here my Prince" inquired Bardock  
  
"You may rise." as he shook his hand at them "Kakarott keeps bragging about his mother's cooking so I decide I would take him upon his offer to come and eat lunch with him."  
  
"Yes sir we are honored." said Oneisha as a slight blush come to her cheeks.  
  
She and Bardock quickly made their way to the kitchen and quickly came back with plates heaped full with delicious foods. Oneisha tried not to giggle as she saw all three boys staring at the plates and drool dripping down their chins.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
They boys suddenly stopped eating when they heard the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." inquired Kakarott as he stood and walked to the door.  
  
Everyone returned to eating but stopped once again when they heard Kakarrot gasp then growl.  
  
"What has happened to you." with a shaky voice  
  
Each could hear the fear in his voice. So they all hurriedly got up and ran to the door to see what could have bothered the strong but warmed hearted saiyan sop badly.  
  
All gasped at the sight before them.  
Please review. If you leave an e-mail address I will notify you when a new chapter is out. Please read adn review my other stories. 


	3. Why and Plans Made

A Voice From the Past  
  
By: TrunksLady Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not make any money from it. So please do not sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking  
  
~this~ is telepathy  
  
Vegeta is 19  
  
Bulma is 17  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Bulma are you ok. Bulma" screamed Kakarot as she passed out into his arms.  
  
He could not believe what he was seeing. Here was his beautiful cousin in his arms unconscious. He carefully picked up her and was about to carry her into the house when he turned around and saw his parents, Krillin and Prince Vegeta standing behind him with their mouths all hanging open.  
  
*She has the same color hair as the flowers in my dream. She can not be the one my mother was speaking of.* a frown came to his face. "I demand to know what is going on."  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear him speak. Bardock cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe my brother has gone and beat her. She doesn't need to do anything really. Just be there." as he watched the Prince's eyes flash with anger. "I also believe he also promised her Lord Frieza."  
  
"And why have you not done anything about this yet." as he growled and clenched his fists at his side.*Why would her father being talking to Frieza behind the Empire's back. I better talk to my father about this as soon as I get more information.*  
  
"Father we must put her in the tank." as he looked down at his shirt that was now covered in blood.  
  
Blood dripped and poured from her legs. It looked as if she had a whipped took to her. Her face and upper body was cover in bruises and blood that just kept oozing from scratches. While they had been standing there Oneisha had gone to prep the regeneration tank.  
  
"Yes son. Your mother has got it ready for you to put her in." as he watched his mate walk back into the room a frown came upon his face. ~I can not believe he would do this to his own daughter. ~  
  
~I know. ~ As tears welled up in her eyes. ~Something has to be done before she can be given to that monster. ~  
  
They followed Kakarott as he walked through the house and carefully placed Bulma into the regeneration tank. He each person in the room watched as she floated in the healing liquids. Each was left to their own thoughts on what they thought should happen with her life and her father's.  
  
~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~  
  
In a hidden lab beneath their home. Dr. Briefs is communitcating with his daughter's future mate.  
  
"I will arrive on Vegeta in six months." said the feminine voice of Frieza "I except her to be ready for when I arrive. You have set everything up for your king's demise also."  
  
"Yes my lord." as smirk came to the face of the evil doctor. *Soon I will destroy you and my whore of a daughter.*  
  
"Good you will not get any more transmissions from me before I arrive."  
  
Nothing more was heard. A shadow quickly and quietly moved through the shadows unheard and unseen. As it made its way back home.  
  
Sorry so short. Please review. If you leave an e-mail address I will notify you when a new chapter is out. Please read and review my other stories. 


	4. Flashback of beginning

A Voice From the Past By: TrunksLady  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not make any money from it. So please do not sue me.  
  
*this* is thinking ~this~ is telepathy  
  
Vegeta is 19 Bulma is 17  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Bardocks oldest son made his way home. He thought of what he had jsut heard at his uncle's home.  
  
*My uncle is going to try to kill our king. I must tell father as soon as possible.*  
  
Raditz arrived home soon. He walked into his home and saw his family, krillin, and Prince Vegeta all sitting at the kitchen table with plates full of his mother's cooking in front of them but no one eating.  
  
"Who died?" He asked trying to lighten up the gloomy mood. "Ah come on someone must have if Kakarott is not eating."  
  
"Raditz Bulma's father has beat her again. But this time is she was near death." Said his mother as she tried to hold back the sobs  
  
"What" screamed Raditz as he ran through the house to the regeneration tank.  
  
There was his beautiful cousin floating a healing liquid that was turning to the color of blood.  
  
He could still remember the first time they found out she was getting beat.  
  
~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~  
  
It had been a few months since Bulma's mother's death. Bulma was only 4 when her mother died. He was only 8 and Kakarott was 6. Their Father's twin bother Turles was going to take them to Bulma's to play with her today.  
  
But when they arrived at their residence Dr. Briefs Bulma's father was drunk and passed out in the front yard. But what really bothered them was that he was covered in blood. But when Turles checked his younger brother he was not bleeding anywhere.  
  
That was when Kakarott noticed a path of blood that went into the house. They followed the blood to unconscious little girl in the middle of the hallway. Turles growled as he carefully picked up his niece's body. And walked through the house with her. As he passed his brother he gave him a swift kick to his balls. He wanted him to be in pain, it may be nothing compared to what his daughter went through but it was some. He decided that he was going to talk to Bardock and see what they could do to protect her.  
  
Turles didn't have any kids. But his neice and nephews were all he needed.  
  
He felt a tug on his pant legs and looked down and both Raditz and Kakarott were looking at him.  
  
"She will be ok boys. Let take her to your house so your parents can make her better." He smiled as he watched the boys nod and take off for home."  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Dad you won't believe that I heard at her father's" stated Raditz through clenched teeth.  
  
His mother and the rest had followed him through the house. He mother walked up to him and grabbed his hand and laid it in her hand. He looked down at this simple gesture and noticed that his hands were in fists and that they were so tight that his fingers had began to dig into his hand and blood was dripping onto the floor.  
  
"We already now son he is going to give Bulma to Freiza" with venom in his voice  
  
"Not only that father but Freiza is coming in six months. He and uncle Jartok (Bulma's father name) are going to over throw the royal family." He turned to face his father and that was when he finally noticed the prince there.  
  
He got down on one knee and placed a fist over his heart and apologized to the prince for not bowing sooner.  
  
Vegeta was in shock at what the third class just said. He just hmped at him and weaved for him to rise.  
  
"When she is out of the tank. Have her ready for when I return." He smirked as he saw the their shocked faces. But what else he was going to say was going to shock them even more. "She is going to stay in the palace with me so I can find out what she knows about her fathers treachery."  
  
With that he took out the door and flew back to the palace.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
